


CG

by invisible_cities



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Other, general family dysfunction, hate: connecting people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/pseuds/invisible_cities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for the lovely, brilliant filigranka. May she long reign over my corners of the fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



**_Imperial Calendar_** – _this calendar is used by the Holy Empire of Britannia. Denoted after the date as a.t.b. (Ascension Throne Britannia), it marks the time since the first Celtic high king Eowyn, chosen by the united British tribes, was elected to lead their forces against Rome. It functions similarly to the standard Gregorian "B.C./A.D." calendar, but is set approximately fifty-five years earlier._

Lelouch is mostly busy plotting. He has battles to win, foes to outmaneuver, possibly family members to murder… But some quiet corner of his mind wonders whether, once he succeeds, time will be split into ‘a.t.b.e.’ and ‘a.t.b.l’.

***

The Euro Universe is vaster, but also more divided than Britannia.

The Empire used to take it seriously as an opponent – why, Princess Cornelia li Britannia cut her teeth on the battlefields of Europe, and even at the time of Zero’s uprising, the war was not quite over.

_Dear sister is so very straightforward_ , - Schneizel el Britannia mused, putting finishing touches on the final draft of an accesion treaty which would bind most E.U. member states to United Federation of Nations’ structures and allow the Empire much more influence over their policies – and all through democratic means, of course.

***

There is a chess set, poisonous ruby sulphur and mellow white onyx pieces, stashed in a random storage room of the Pendragon Imperial Palace. It is impractical, and has little real value – the gemstones it is carved from are more curiosities than truly precious. It is the craftsmanship which delights, and the memories which do not.

Sitting over a generic chessboard, Lelouch and Schneizel try to banish a young man and a child sitting over another one, shake off ghostly amusement, patience and boyish elation.

White onyx is not exactly pure white, but Lelouch always used to play black anyway.

.


End file.
